Secrets Revealed
by ArabellaWolf
Summary: What happens when Nathan gets a call from someone he never wanted to hear from ever again?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Guys!  
This is my first ever fanfic and any constructive criticism you may have to offer is more then welcome. As long as it's not outright rude or mean.  
Thanks for reading this and I hope you'll take the time to review.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven!  
Note: I do use the dub names, so sorry if this annoys anyone.  
…

It had been a week since the end of the Football Frontier International but the feeling of elation still hadn't faded, the excitement of it still lingered in the air. This was even more so for the boys on the Inazuma Japan team seeing as they won, hey were now the best in the world. Of course, that didn't mean that they were going to stop looking for stronger teams to play against so that they could improve their skill and power.  
As it was, the team was currently out practicing. The weather was perfect for it, it was cool, but not biting cold and still a little sunny.  
"Ok guys" Sylvia, one of the managers of the Raimon Eleven, called out cross the field. "Let's call it a day, you guys should be heading home now."  
"Right!" Mark called out from his position in the goals as he clapped his hands together. Already, he was thinking about tomorrows practice. He couldn't wait. He realised that the rest of the team had already started heading towards the clubroom while he was to busy getting side tracked and he ran over to catch up with them.  
They got hassled by fans wanting their autographs and had to push and shove their way through the masses and into the safety of the clubroom.  
"It's been a week already and they still wait out there to pounce on us the minute we finish practice." Kevin complained as they all got changed and grabbed their things.  
"Well, what did you expect Kevin?" Axel asked in his usual calm voice.  
"That's right! You guys are all celebrities now" Sylvia beamed at all of them.  
Mark smiled in return, his huge, cheerful grin that somehow always managed to encourage the others to smile as well. Everybody looked around as they heard a beeping noise coming from somewhere in the room.  
"Huh? Oh, that's mine!" Nathan said, recognising his message tone. He rushed over to his bag and pulled out his cell phone, looking at the flashing message on the screen telling him he had a message from a private number. That's odd, he thought, I don't know anyone with a private number and I know it wasn't one of the guys because they're all here with me. Confused, he opened the message and read the contents.

_Me call reach when park the._

"Huh?" said Steve, who had been reading over Nathan's shoulder, confusion evident in his brown eyes. When his teammate didn't say anything, he turned around to look at him.  
Nathan had gone pale and his eyes were wide as he clutched the phone tightly in his hand. That code…..it couldn't be.  
"I've got to go" he said abruptly, grabbing his things and running out of the room, ignoring Mark's startle yell. He ran through the town towards the park and the little secluded place he knew where he would have absolute privacy.  
The code was simple, separate the words into groups of two and switch the two words in each group. So what the message really said was:

_Call me when reach the park._

Panic began to settle in as he reached the small clearing in amongst a large group of trees and stopped, panting, as he pulled out his phone and stared at the message again. The nice weather now just seemed gloomy as, with a growing sense of dread, he opened his contact list and scrolled down to a number that he hadn't used in ages and had hoped he never would. His hand shook as he hit the call button and he broke out in a cold sweat as the dial tone started up.  
After what seemed like an eternity but, in reality, was only a couple of seconds, someone picked up and a familiar voice spoke up from the other end of the line. The deep, cold, uncaring voice speaking slowly and softly, they didn't need to be loud to sound intimidating.  
"It's been awhile. Hasn't it Nathan?"

…..

Sorry if it's short! Anyways!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back.

Thanks to those who reviewed on the first chap and I hope you like this one as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

…

Nathan stood there frozen, speechless. He didn't know what to say to this man, didn't know if there was anything he could say.

"D-Dave?" he stammered out in a squeaky voice. Damn, he sounded pathetic at the moment.

"Ah, so you do remember me" Dave replied, his tone mocking. "Well let's see if you can remember this as well. Dorian Gray, a member of the Raimon track team. Remember what you were supposed to do?"

Of course he did, how could he forget, but he'd been too distracted by soccer. Having more control over his voice now Nathan managed to, without stammering, reply with, "Um, yes."

"It was simple. Watch him and see if you could get any information about the whereabouts of his father. We could have sent someone else from the Academy undercover, but you were already there and already knew people so it seemed like a waste of resources. But you got to side tracked with that stupid soccer game so we're relocating you somewhere new and sending someone else to take your place" Dave sounded tired, bored.

Nathan almost dropped his phone in shock and started to panic a bit before becoming angry, what the hell was Dave talking about?

"I never agreed to this" Nathan said forcefully. "I thought this was just a one time deal when you asked me to help you out. I never agreed to anything other then that!"

"You might not have, but your father did."

"And what if I refuse to go?"

"Look behind you."

Nathan spun around quickly and stared at the two men who had managed to sneak up on him. They were both dressed all in black from head to toe and one even had a black cap on. They were both of medium build and one had black hair and blue eyes and the other one in the cap had red hair and strange violet coloured eyes.

Nathan turned to run but the black haired guy caught his arm in a tight grip before he could get anywhere.

"Let me go!" he yelled and, with his free hand, threw his mobile at the guy holding his arm. The guy neatly dodged the phone while still not letting up on his tight grip of Nathan's arm.

Without saying anything they began walking out of the trees, pulling Nathan along with them. Nathan struggled a bit but soon realized that it was useless and just let himself be pulled out of the park and towards a shiny black car, parked and waiting for them at the corner.

When they reached the car the black haired guy let go of Nathan's arm, opened the door and said, "Get in" in such an expressionless voice that it made Nathan briefly wonder if they were robots, or something along those lines.

Nathan had the fleeting thought that he might be able to make it out of there if he ran now but that idea was quickly dismissed when, with a huff of impatience, the redhead pushed him into the car and slid in next to him so he couldn't get out. The black haired one got quickly into the drivers seat and locked all the doors. Before Nathan could even ask where they were going he started the car and sped through the town and out into the country.

Unknown to all of them a pair of wide brown eyes watched them from just behind the tree line and as the car sped away Steve, running as fast as he could, made his way back to the clubroom where the others were waiting for him.

…

How was it? Please review.

Just a warning that all the chapters are going to be around this long, unless I have a really good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Mwahahahahah! I feel evil at the moment.  
*Random person gives me chocolate* Ok! I'm better now! *Big smile*  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed because they have been really encouraging so far and gave me an idea.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

The rest of the Raimon Eleven looked up as Steve burst through the door to the clubroom, panting and clutching his sides.  
"N-Nathan" he managed to gasp out, breathless.  
"Did you find him?" Jude asked as Steve sat down and started to even out his breathing.  
Before Steve could answer though, Mark interrupted in a worried voice. "Is he alright? He didn't look to good when he ran out before."  
"He…he's…" Steve tried to say but he couldn't quite get the words out.  
"He's what?" Nelly asked but the way she said it, it sounded more like a demand for Steve to give her the information she wanted.  
"He's…been kidnapped!" Steve finally managed to get out before slumping back into his chair, exhausted.  
"What?" The whole team managed to yell out at exactly the same time. Steve nodded and told them about the two men in black and how they had driven off in the car with Nathan in it.  
"Did you remember the number on the license plate?" Jude asked and sighed when he saw Steve shake his head. "Damn!" he muttered.  
"We should call the police!" Celia, Jude's little sister, squeaked in a panicked voice.  
"I think we should tell his parents first. We don't have all the facts right yet, you could have misinterpreted things Steve" Nelly reminded them.  
"Nelly's right" Jude said. "But does anyone know where Nathan lives?"  
"Umm?" Mark said and everybody sighed, exasperated.  
"Guess not" Jude muttered.  
"I think I can find out" Nelly said and strode out of the room, calling out over her shoulder as she went. "Wait for me here" and with that she walked out, the door swinging closed behind her.

Nathan managed to keep up a bored expression as he looked out the window at the rolling country landscapes passing by but inside he was not only nervous but was silently fuming that his father had given permission for something like this to happen.  
"Where are we going?" he asked for the millionth time as he turned to face the redhead guy sitting beside him. Of course, he got no answer and by this time his frustration was beginning to get the better of him.  
"Hello!" he said, snarling, and waved his hand in front of the guys face.  
"Stop that!" the guy hissed and grabbed Nathan's wrist to stop his waving hand.  
"It talks! I was beginning to think you guys actually were robots" Nathan said sarcastically.  
It was the redheads turn to snarl now as his black haired companion started to laugh at him from the driver's seat.  
"If you don't shut up" he said darkly. "Then I'm going to have to make you!"  
Nathan snorted. "Well that's an original line. Did you come up with it all by yourself?" he asked, again being sarcastic.  
This caused the driver to laugh again, which only served to make the redhead madder.  
"That's it kid" he snarled and, reaching into a bag that had been shoved under the seat in front of him, produced from it a piece of cloth which he then proceeded to tie around Nathan's mouth, effectively gagging him. The redhead sat back, seeming satisfied and pulled a book out of the bag to read.  
"Stupid! You know he can just untie that, right?" the black haired guy asked his companion.  
"Oh, right!" the guy mumbled, embarrassed, and Nathan just rolled his eyes, earning himself a glare from the redhead. The guy hurried to tie Nathan's hands together in front of him.  
"Mmph!" Nathan growled and turned back towards the window, brooding as he watched the setting sun. Well, wasn't this day turning out fun, he thought as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a light sleep.  
…

Yay! Another chapter done.  
Tell me what you think of it. Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter 4!

Sorry 'bout the wait, school, ya know?

I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

…

It was seven o'clock and the sun was setting by the time Nelly finally walked back into the clubroom.

"What took you so long Nelly?" Jack asked in his deep voice, sounding worried like he always did.

"Well, it wasn't easy" she replied defensively. "But I used my father's computer to check the enrolment records and find Nathan's address.

Everybody sat there, wide eyed and speechless until Axel breathed out a soft 'wow' that acted as a trigger for everybody to start talking at the same time. This continued for a minute or two until Nelly finally decided to stop it and blew her whistle for silence.

"Ok guys, listen up!" Nelly said forcefully. "Nathan lives about five minutes away from here so those who are coming, follow me because we're walking. Steve, you have to come." Nelly turned and went to leave with Steve, Mark, Jude, Axel and Sylvia following behind.

"Not that I mind or anything but, why do I have to come?" Steve asked cautiously. Nelly huffed in annoyance and didn't answer him.

"Because you were the one who saw it happen" Jude supplied the answer.

"Oh" Steve said and they continued walking.

"We're here" Nelly said a couple of minutes later as they stopped in front of a moderate looking house. They all jumped when they heard and saw the front door open and a brown haired man walk out.

"Steve and I will go and…" Nelly's sentence was interrupted by Marks yelled shouted. "Hey!"

The guy jumped so badly that he dropped his keys and had to bend down to pick them up before turning to face the group.

"Yes?" he asked, obviously impatient to get going.

"Um, excuse me but are you Nathan's father?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes" Nathan's father said again, beginning to tap his fingers against his arm.

"Well, um, I think Nathan has been kidnapped!" Sylvia said in a rush and she nudged Steve with her elbow when she saw the confused look on the mans face.

"Yeah! I saw it. He was dragged into a car by these two men and…" Steve was cut off when the man started laughing. "It's true he persisted in a defensive tone.

"I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea but those two were colleagues of mine" Nathan's father informed them. "Now, if you don't mind, I have more important things to do then stand around talking to a bunch of kids." He walked off in the direction of his car, leaving the small group of friends standing there, dumbfounded.

Something's not right here, Jude thought as he watched the car drive away and turn around the corner.

…

Nathan woke up when he was shoved roughly out of the car. He stumbled out and almost lost his balance due to the fact that now, he was not only bound and gagged, but blindfolded as well.

"Mmph!" he tried to protest but the cloth tied around his mouth made it kind of difficult. His arm was grabbed and someone began guiding him, well more like tugging and pulling him along because, no matter how vain he knew it was he still struggled against the hard grip.

They stopped somewhere and he heard the redhead talking to someone and a minute later he was again being pulled towards the mystery location.

He knew when they stepped inside because he could no longer feel the sun on his skin and the air became cooler. He had no idea where he was being taken but they turned around lots of corners and finally, he heard a door being opened and he was shoved into a room.

His hands were untied and the gag taken off but the blindfold was left on, and by the time he got it off there was nobody in the room but him. There was no window and the room was dark but as his eyes adjusted he found that the room had a small bed and table.

"Comfy" he muttered darkly, annoyed at his current situation. He sighed as he sat down on the bed, how the hell had all this happened? When his father made this deal, did he know that this was going to happen?

After a while someone brought in food and set it down on the table. Though Nathan had decided that he wasn't going to eat anything he gave in fairly quickly, he was starving.

He wasn't really all that surprised ten minutes later when it turned out that the food was drugged and he fell to the floor, unable to move his body.

He heard the door open and closed his eyes when he was picked up and carried out of the room.

…

Done with this chapter.

Please review and tell me if you think I should keep going.

Tnx for reading peoplez!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya Guys!

Sorry for the late update but there's school *shudders dramatically* UGH!

With school and hockey I might only be able to post on weekends, or maybe Wednesdays and Thursdays.

Also the comp won't let me edit my story at the moment.

Anyways!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

…

Nathan's eyes shot open as he was dropped, rather unceremoniously, into a hard wooden chair and pushed around until he was sitting up straight.

"Nathan" a familiar voice spoke up from somewhere over to his left. He tried to turn his head to figure out who it was but found that he could not even move his head. Nathan knew that he should recognise that voice but it seemed that the drug had affected his mind as well as his body and his thoughts were slower than they normally would have been. His mind finally registered who the voice belonged to just as two men came to stand in front of him.

His eyes widened and he felt a pang of betrayal as he stared at the man standing beside Dave. "Dad? What are you…?" His voice was slightly slurred by the dug that was now making it hard to talk but the betrayal was clear in his voice as he stared at his father.

"I'm disappointed in you" his father seemed like a completely different person. "It would have made things so much easier if you had of just co-operated. Now everything is all completely messed up."

"Dad, what do you mean?" Nathan was completely confused at this point and the fact that he still couldn't move his body because of that damn drug didn't do anything to help the current situation.

"What I mean doesn't matter" his father said dismissively. "Dave will be taking over as your legal guardian from now on and, just so that you don't have any further delusions, I'm not your father. Your real father died twelve years ago." With that his father, no not his father, the imposter turned on his heel and left the room.

Nathan was left staring after him, his eyes wide with shock and betrayal. Dave was still standing in front of him and he slowly started moving closer.

"Now, welcome to The Agency, I trust that you'll enjoy it here seeing as you're going to be staying for a while. So, do you want to know the real reason we asked you to try and gather information as to the whereabouts of Dorian Gray's father?" Dave asked with a small smile forming on his lips as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of Nathan, tilting his head back so he could look him in the eyes.

Nathan could just tell that, that smile was going to mean trouble.

…

Jude had thought that something wasn't right about Nathan disappearing and now he was sure of it. If those two guys in black were just colleagues of Nathan's father then why had Nathan not returned? And even if it was a holiday or something then why hadn't Nathan's father picked him up? The way Steve described things it definitely sounded like Nathan didn't want to go with those two guys but Nathan's father covered up for them. That means that Nathan's dad must be in on whatever it is that's happening.

Jude puzzled over things for a minute but one thing was absolutely certain; that Nathan was stuck somewhere that he didn't want to be and that his father knew what was going on.

Mark noticed that Jude seemed distracted and clapped him on the shoulder. "Go home and get some rest, alright? I know my mum's going to be mad about me getting home so late."

And it was late. Only the street lights lit up the night and there were shadows everywhere, it was kind of spine tingling. Suddenly, an owl hooted and Mark jumped almost a metre in the air. He lost his footing when he landed and fell to the ground, laughing.

He was worried as well, even though he wasn't saying anything.

…

Sorry if it's short, but I did warn you.

Bye for now.


	6. AN

A/N

Sorry guys for taking so long to post but I'm still recovering from a recent injury and only just got to a computer recently. I've also had some really bad writers block and I found a new anime to watch and….. You get the point.

**But I promise that the next chapter will go up probably within the **_**next few days**_** but if not it will definitely be up **_**before Easter.**_

Once again, really sorry! Thanks for waiting so patiently!

Arabella xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry it's been a while but I actually don't own a computer. Go figure.

But now I can post again and I kept my promise, this chapter is up before Easter (or before the end of it at least).

I do not own Inazuma Eleven! (Just a reminder *silently crying* WHY!)

…

"Wha-what do you mean?" Nathan was honestly even more confused now, if that was even possible. He thought that he had been sent to find information about Dorian Gray's father because he was some kind of criminal but apparently that wasn't true, just one more lie right? Not that it really mattered anymore anyways.

"Dorian Gray's father, Samuel Gray, is a world renowned scientist who has recently discovered a powerful alternative to ordinary gunpowder. We need this formula to successfully complete our new weapon" Dave said smoothly, as if he'd rehearsed the lines a million times.

Okay, that made absolutely no sense to Nathan; he'd thought that this was some kind of government agency but apparently not. What else had he gotten wrong here?

"So, what exactly is The Agency anyway?" he asked, flexing his fingers and discovering that he was beginning to get movement back into his joints.

"Simple really," Dave replied, "we're a criminal organization, one of the largest actually, and we plan to take over the world." He said this all in a matter-of-fact tone as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Granted, it was a bit of a cliché, but the first thing that popped into Nathan's head was, 'Ah, hell. Well isn't this great!'

"So….? What exactly do you want with me?" he asked. And this was the main question, the one that he really needed an answer to. Because he honestly didn't know, what did they want with him?

Dave smiled that smile again and Nathan mentally cringed, maybe he shouldn't of asked.

"Well that's the fun part now isn't it?"

…

As he climbed into bed Mark was silently thinking. He knew Jude was worried and so was he, but really, what could they do? First off they had no idea where Nathan was, let alone how to get there and even if they could they were only a bunch of kids.

But, of course, he was still going to try. It just wasn't in his nature to give up and there just had to be something they could do. He decided that he'd talk to Nelly tomorrow and see if she could arrange something. Maybe he could even call Tori; her dad was the President after all.

Yeah, he'd do that.

He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. Man, was he tired.

…

Sorry you had to wait so long and that it's so short but at least it's something right?

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for reading!

xoxoxo


End file.
